Several questions have arisen in HTTP streaming of video content which have not yet been addressed in the art. In particular, it is often difficult to detect the end of life for a route, and more particularly the question exists whether a disconnect is sufficient to detect the end of life.
Moreover, WebService communication with a Media Presentation Manager has not been sufficiently defined and implemented in prior HTTP streaming systems. Other problems that have not been fully addressed in the art are, for example, whether an HTTP redirect is safe for all clients, or is it necessary to pass an open socket, and what is the proper format request for a URL. Additionally, it must be determined how the HTML5 User Interface (UI) will interact with a route outside of playback, for example in a channel change. Also, the art has not adequately implanted a library in an adequate fashion to share knowledge about how to construct necessary URLs.
These and other problems in the HTTP streaming art have not been solved, and long-felt needs therefore exist in the art for such solutions. A media player may solve the long-felt need with the provision of a system and method that provide a media player service which is configurable to allowing local or remote rendering of content to clients. A media player may support HTML5 video tagging for HTTP steaming. A media player and media player services may stream content from all available source, for example, from local media, television, recorded content, and other sources. A media player and services may support transcoding to format appropriate remote clients.